


Anything for you

by fairyalchemist



Series: Smutty Smut Smut [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, explicit - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyalchemist/pseuds/fairyalchemist
Summary: After a birthday camping trip, Laxus fights with himself over his feelings for Freed but finds that his inner turmoil is unfounded when Freed finally succumbs to their attraction.





	Anything for you

The Thunder Legion was returning from their weekend camping trip after celebrating Laxus’s birthday. It was a tradition between them, which had spanned the length of their friendship, where they never failed to do something together on their birthdays. For Evergreen’s birthday a few months back, they had gone to an amusement park. Bickslow’s birthday had been in a ski lodge. Freed’s was in a museum. And this time around, they’d gone camping. They had had fun hiking, stargazing and even burning marshmallows by the campfire.

Everything had gone well, Laxus spirits were high most of the day, but that had changed as they made their way back home. After a quick nose game, with Laxus as the loser, they’d decided--or commanded, rather-- that he would drive. It had been six hours of nothing but traffic and smoke ahead of them. His favorite music played on the stereo and he concentrated on the drive, feeling content as they’d joked and laughed. By the fifth hour, his passengers had fallen asleep, leaving Laxus alone with his thoughts.

Freed had chosen the passenger seat, and Bicks and Ever were in the back. Laxus had thought nothing of it until he snuck a glance at Freed, his face was calm and peaceful. He looked like a fairy-- like a dream.

Laxus gripped the wheel tighter. Something in him stirred as Freed’s hair draped his face, like a silky emerald curtain, his long lashes fluttered in his sleep. Laxus itched to touch him, wanting to see if his hair would feel as soft as it looked.

He wanted to trace his fingers through Freed’s skin, to see if it was as smooth as he’d imagined in his dreams.

He wanted to taste Freed’s pink supple lips to see if he tasted as good as he did in his dreams.

His dreams had tormented him far too long.  

“Fuck,” Laxus whispered in irritation as he realized what he was doing. He was thinking of his best friend, of fucking him, of tasting him… He coughed, trying to force his thoughts to change, but they couldn’t as Freed stirred in his seat, licked his lips and lightly moaned in his sleep.

Laxus bit his bottom lip, tasting blood in his tongue as his cock stirred and his breathing hitched. He cupped himself for a moment--only a moment--imagining Freed there, and almost moaned aloud. He cursed himself for being so weak-minded.

“Lax--uuuuh,” Freed’s moans were low, but they were loud enough for Laxus to hear them, making Laxus’s heart skip a beat. “Mmm,” he shifted once more, moving to face Laxus completely.

Thinking he should stop looking at the temptation beside him, Laxus gripped the wheel with both hands, denying himself the pleasure of imagining Freed fuck him with his mouth.

A moment passed, before Laxus lost his fight with himself, and he looked at Freed again. It had been a mistake, he realized, as Freed’s intense blue eyes bore into him and Laxus blushed, forcing himself to face the road. 

“Laxus…” Freed whispered his name, low and husky. He looked back to check if Ever and Bicks were sleeping and then faced Laxus again. “I know you were looking at me,” he bit his lip and grinned, a wicked little grin. 

Laxus sucked in his breath, caught by surprise at Freed’s curtness, it was nothing like the Freed that would mumble nonsense to anyone that would listen. “I wasn’t,” Laxus said, trying not to be obvious of the lie.

“You’re lying. I can see it in your eyes,” Freed leaned toward him, moving his arm over the seatbelt to gain distance. “I saw you looking yesterday too. And the day before that. And the day before that.”

Laxus faced forward, not wanting to say anything, hoping that he wouldn’t read him like a book. It felt like Freed knew how to do just that.

“Laxus…” Freed’s voice shot through him like a shot of whiskey. A fire that coursed down his body, giving him shivers and making him hot all at once. “I want you too,” he stroked his arm and then lowered his hand to his chest. Feeling Freed’s touch, even over his shirt, was intoxicating.  “I’ve always wanted you…” His whisper drowned out as Laxus felt Freed’s hand travel lower… and lower… until he reached his aching dick and cupped it with his palm. His hand stroked him up and down and Laxus gasped as he added pressure.

Not wanting to take a chance, he put cruise control on the car--even though they were close to home, the highway was an empty stretch of straight asphalt. Laxus lowered his hand to Freed’s. “We’ll wake them,” he shook his head as concern laced his voice but Freed gave him a reassuring smile.

“They won’t, I made sure of it,” his hand suddenly went inside Laxus’s jeans, eliciting a jerk of his hips. “Don’t worry,” he whispered as their breathing became hitched and they savored each other’s touch. Laxus’s hips rose and fell to Freed’s ministrations. “I want to taste you so bad Laxus, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it--” He unbuttoned Laxus’s jeans and lowered the fabric enough to free his dick. His velvet soft hand gripped him as his thumb lightly stroked the tip. Pearly beads of precum appeared, coating his thumb and Freed gave him a long playful stroke before lifting his hand to his mouth.

Freed sucked on his fingers and moaned, Laxus’s closed his eyes for a moment, his head pressed on the headrest, feeling Freed’s tongue in the tip of his dick, like a sweet caress.  

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get there, Freed,” he growled, his lids heavy with lust. “You’re gonna scream my name and beg me when we’re done,” he stretched his arm, touching Freed’s cheek with his hand, and  stroked it with thumb for a moment, sapphire eyes looked back at him in the dim light. “But now you have to wait,” he buttoned his jeans and took the wheel with both hands. “I have to get us there alive first.”

Freed chuckled as he realized they were almost there anyway. “I’ll wait,” he suckled on his fingers, licking them and moaning and sighing, torturing them both until they got there.

Not thirty minutes later, once Laxus drove Ever and Bicks to their homes, he gave Freed the option of his place or Laxus’s. He’d chosen Laxus’s apartment, saying it was closer and more spacious. Laxus didn’t complain. As they arrived, they left all their belongings in the car as they hurried inside.

Laxus felt nervous, not wanting to admit it. He turned his lights on for Freed, letting him explore his place for a moment as he went to his fridge and grabbed a soda. “Do you want to watch something?” His voice shook slightly, his hands gripped the handle support. He was feeling nervous, it wasn’t the first time with someone, but it was his first time with Freed. The thought made his palms sweaty, his chest felt out of control. 

“No, I’m fine, thanks. Can we watch something on your bed?” Sensing the awkwardness between them, he smiled at Laxus, “I’m still sore from the ride.”

“Okay.”

Laxus led Freed to his room. “Here’s the remote,” he made his way to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back.” He splashed his face and hair with cold water and then returned to find Freed laying on his side, his back to him. The lights were dim, but bright enough for him to see _everything_.

“Laxus…” Freed flipped to face him, he had taken his clothes off, leaving them neatly folded on the nightstand by the bed. “Come,” he crooked his finger and Laxus obeyed. His clothes came off, leaving them in a puddle at his feet, he forgot everything else as he kissed Freed with everything he had.

His hands fisted emerald silken hair as he felt Freed’s chest on his, the sensation of skin on skin drove him to groan. He became drunk with the feeling of Freed under him, with the feeling of his tongue thrusting itself inside him, with the feeling of Freed sucking on his tongue.

He moaned as he shifted to his side, and put one leg between Freed’s, using his foot to stroke his inner thigh. Freed’s soft underwear rubbed against his skin, as Laxus drew circles on Freed’s chest and nipped his chin.

“Freed,” he returned to his mouth and mumbled against his lips. Giving them a small space to breathe. He explored his face, never having had the chance to be so close to him in the past. He could see the beauty mark and sapphire eyes looked back at him. His heart skipped. “Freed,” Laxus sighed and then thrust his tongue inside, accompanied by butterfly kisses that melted into something hot and heady.

Laxus moved to cup Freed’s dick, he stroked him lightly with his fingertips, not giving him the chance to thrust against his hand.

“Laxus…” Freed moaned against his mouth.

“Nuh uh, it’s my turn to make you pay,” Laxus slowly lowered himself to touch his lips over Freed’s tip, the underwear a barrier between them,  as he wrapped a hand on his length and spread the other on his in torso.    

He gave Freed a long lick over the fabric and hummed against his dick. Slick translucent beads of pearly precum dampened the cloth near the tip, and begged him for a taste. “Laxus, fuck!” Freed fisted his hair and tugged. “Fucking do it already. Ahh--,” he groaned as Laxus squeezed him in his hand.

“Is that a command?” He looked up, quirking his golden eyebrows at him. “Since when do I let you tell me what to do?” He teasingly asked as he stroked him in his hand.

“Ahh, I need—I … Fuck! FUCK!” Freed screamed as Laxus played with him before finally lowering his underwear and taking him into his mouth. He sucked hard and swirled his tongue side to side, on the sensitive spot he’d found on his head– a spot he knew would make Freed wild. He felt one of Freed’s hands grab his and they laced their fingers together, a contact that made this moment something _more._ More than just a fuck, more than just physical pleasure.

Laxus lapped Freed’s desire, loving the taste, and moved his other hand to tease Freed’s sac, savoring the sounds he made. He licked and flicked duntil he felt him tense in his mouth. Convulsions of pleasure tore through Freed as he came. Laxus pushed him down with all his might as he swallowed him until he finished, his cum was so sweet on his tongue, as he stroked himself to release.

“Shit! Fuck!” Laxus gave himself a lazy stroke as he reached his climax, screaming in pleasure before collapsing against Freed. He rained little kisses on his body, anywhere he could as he made his way up.  

They chuckled as their breathing and their bodies relaxed. Laxus spooned Freed and they lay like that for a while, their heartbeats synced, becoming a silent thundering connection between them, and they joked about nothing in particular.

A silence passed between them before Laxus spoke. “You know, I always dreamed of you,” he whispered in Freed’s ear, luscious hair tickled his chest. “I always dreamed what it would feel like to be inside you,” he suckled on the sensitive spot below his earlobe. “I dreamed of you clenching your tight little ass around me so sweetly.”

“Mmmm,” Freed moaned against him as Laxus teased his dick with his fingers. “Would you survive me?” He gasped as Laxus moved lower and lower, to the place he dreamed about.

“I could survive anything for you, Freed,” he kissed him, licked his bottom lip and nipped it. “I’d come back from the dead if I got a chance to taste you again,” Laxus moved to open a drawer on his nightstand and opened a bottle of lube, dropping some on his hand. “But until that day comes,” he groaned as he teased Freed’s head between his fingers while using his knees to open him.

 “I’ll savor you for tonight...” He flipped Freed to his back and moaned as he teased him with his tip, slowly entering him inch by agonizing inch.

“Relax, love,” he stroked Freed’s thighs with his hands as he struggled to maintain control. His body wanted to thrust himself in all at once but he knew that would only be selfish. “I’ll be—ah--- as—gentle—as—I—can,” he looked at Freed, their eyes made contact and he almost came. Having Freed like this, felt like too much, it was a bliss he’d never known.  

“Laxus!” Freed screamed his name between moans and sighs of pleasure as he met his thrusts. “Har—harder! Oh my –Laxus, please! Just—aah! I’m going over, ahh! I’m coming, oh shit! FUCK!”

Laxus sped his thrusts as he jerked his free hand to Freed’s cock, using his cum to his advantage, the slickness increased his pleasure. He felt Freed tense and squeeze him and he lost all control. “Freeeed! Ahh shit!” Fires of pleasure coursed through him in spades-- burning inside him like waves—he felt like he was dying as he came.

After he gained a semblance of self-control, Laxus lay beside Freed, face to face.

Sheens of sweat coated their hair and skin as Freed took his time tracing Laxus’s chest tattoos. “Do you want to do this again, sometime,” he chuckled and their breaths mingled together.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Laxus teased him as he lowered his hand to squeeze Freed, he could feel him stir in his palm.

“Maaaybe…” Freed teased Laxus with his own hands, gasping and shutting his eyes as they pleasured each other, each taking their time exploring.  

Laxus broke their concentration and chuckled, “You’re such an idiot.”

“What? Why? Is that a no?”

“No--I mean--yes, I do?”

They both smiled and laughed at themselves, feeling silly for acting like smitten idiots.

“It’s a date then,” Freed kissed him as he increased the tempo of his strokes, making Laxus moan in pleasure. “Hope you can survive that too…”

“I fucking will,” Laxus sighed and reciprocated his strokes, adding a kiss in for good measure. “For you, I fucking will.”


End file.
